Jurassic World: Nessie vs Indominus
by twilightfanjm
Summary: After a huge arguement with Jacob Nessie decides to leave for a few days. She heads to Jurassic World where she meets Owen, Claire and her two nephews Gray and Zach. What starts off as a fun adventure turns into a horrifying nightmare when Indominus Rex escapes. Will Nessie make it home alive? All canon couples.
1. The Fight

**This was an idea that came to me after watching Jurassic World yesterday. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight or Jurassic Park**

 **Chapter 1: The Fight**

 **Nessie's POV**

"But Jake I-"

"Nessie that is it! That's the end of this conversation already! I told you I don't want kids yet. I'm not ready for kids. Kids aren't even in the plan!"

"But Jake I'm-"

"Nessie enough about this already. We have already said that we don't want to have kids now. That's why I use the condom and that is why you are on the pill. We are not having kids yet and that is the end of the discussion!"

Jacob stormed out of the house angrily. Meanwhile all I could do was cry. I felt a nudge in my stomach that calmed me a little.

There was a few things that I hadn't told Jake yet. Things that I had not gotten the chance to tell him.

We had sex exactly two and a half weeks ago. He was unaware that the condom had broke. I only knew because I discovered it on the floor a few hours later. Also, birth control pills did not have any affect on me. Last time I saw my grandfather, which was a few days before Jake and I had sex, he ran some tests on me and discovered that my vampire half was rendering the pill useless on me.

I was definitely pregnant, and no one, not even my fiancee knew. Everyone in my family decided to go on honeymoons...again. My parents were in Paris. Aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett were in Africa. Aunt Alice and uncle Jasper were somewhere in Europe going on a massive shopping spree. Grandpa and grandma had gone to Isle Esme. No one would be home for another week.

Up until now I had been happy about that. Now I needed their advice more then anything. Now I was terrified that Jacob wouldn't want me or our baby.

Jacob didn't want kids so he would probably break off the engagement and leave me and our baby.

After our fight I didn't even think that I could look at Jacob again. Not for awhile anyway. I needed to get away for a few days and think. I needed to clear my head. After our huge arguement, which literally lasted almost an hour, I was sure that he could use the distance and time to cool off as well.

I was searching travel websites when I came across something that caught my attention. Jurassic World. My interest piqued immediately. I had always wanted to go to Jurassic World and see real live dinosaurs but my family never took me. They were always extremely worried about my safety. Never mind that I could outrun a raptor. They were always just so annoyingly protective and imagining the worst case scenarios. If the dinosaurs hadn't escaped and killed anyone yet they probably wouldn't.

So I quickly booked a plane to Costa Rica where I would then catch a boat to Isla Nublar. Then I booked my hotel room. I would only stay for a few days. Just until I was ready to face Jacob again. I needed this. This would give me time to think about everything.

It hurt to think that Jacob might not want me or his baby. I wiped the tears away as soon as I felt them beginning to spill.

I printed out everything that I needed to. Then I packed my bags. I brought along my iPhone and charger as well. Although I didn't really have a desire to talk to anyone right now. I even left Jake a letter telling him that I was leaving, though I didn't say where to, and that I would be back in a few days.

I called a cab which arrived thirty minutes later. As soon as the car pulled away I felt a sense of adventure fill me from head to toe.

 **Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I promise that most chapters will be longer then this.**


	2. Vacation

**Chapter 2: Vacation**

 **Nessie's POV**

The trip was a long one but I could sense the adventure coming and that made me all the more excited. My baby kicked me several times as if she could feel the excitement as well. I think that it's a girl so I have started referring to my baby as a she.

Whenever I thought about Jacob I felt a sense of sadness and heartbreak. Jacob didn't want children. He made that very clear. So rejection was not far away. As soon as he found out that I was pregnant he would leave me. He would not want anything to do with me or the baby.

I felt another kick to my lower abdomen.

"It's okay baby, we'll be okay" I said as I rubbed my bump soothingly. Even if her father didn't want her we would be okay.

When I really took notice of my stomach I noticed that it had grown noticeably in the last few hours. It wasn't much, but it was enough for me to notice. Sometimes I think that this baby is growing even faster then I did. Maybe that's because of Jacob though. His supernatural genetics combined with mine had to have some sort of effect on our kid.

As soon as the plane landed I turned on my phone and saw that I had many many missed calls and messages from Jacob. Way too many texts and voicemails to count. I had expected this to happen. I mean, I did disappear on him. Most of the messages were something along the lines of _Where are you?_ or _Why did you leave?_

I texted him back telling him that I was fine and not to worry about me.

I was shocked by how quick he was to respond and ask me exactly where I was. I didn't tell him. I just told him that I needed some time to myself and that I would be home in a few days. After that I stopped texting him before my dad could kill me with all of the international fees that would come along with texting Jacob from Puerto Rico.

One of the perks of marrying Jacob that I was looking forward to was that I could finally move out of my parents house. I mean, yeah, I could have moved out already and lived on my own but the truth is that I didn't want to live on my own. I'd get too lonely.

I wasn't sure how long the boat ride lasted but I was sure that it lasted a long time. By the time that we finally arrived at the island I was feeling very tired and sleepy. Being pregnant and jumping time zones did things to your body that's for sure.

I did, however, smile when I passed the Jurassic World sign. Even in my current sleep deprived state of mind I felt excited.

The first thing I did was check in my hotel. Exploring the island and the park could wait. I was dead tired.

I looked out of the window in my room and was amazed by the view that I had. I felt like I could see everything for miles. The mountains, the forest, everything. It was beautiful. If only a dinosaur could just wonder into my view then that would make it perfect right now.

I was immediately reminded of how tired I was when I failed to stifle a yawn. I unpacked as quickly as I could and went to the bathroom where I took a quick shower.

I got into my pajamas, which were maternity pajamas that I managed to buy without Jake noticing, and laid on my bed and in just mere seconds I fell asleep.

I woke up with the sense that I had been asleep for a very long time. I felt extremely well rested. I opened my eyes and the first thing that I noticed was that it was 8:30am. I wasn't sure how long I had slept for but I knew that it was a really long time.

The second thing that I noticed was that my stomach had grown a little. I smiled and rubbed it softly when I felt her kick me. Feeling her kick brought joy to my heart.

I got dressed as quickly as I could. Then I went down to the free breakfast buffet that the hotel offered it's guests. I stuffed my face with eggs, pancakes, and sausage. Another thing that my pregnancy has done to me is that it has made me crave human food. Jacob found it extremely odd that I suddenly liked human food but he never figured out the reason why.

Speaking of Jacob I turned on my phone to find it full of text messages and voicemails from him. I just texted him and told him that I was okay. As if on cue he called mere seconds after I sent that text. I just pressed ignore. I was not in the mood to talk to him right now. I wasn't sure when I would ever be in the mood to talk to him.

After breakfast I left the hotel and headed out into the park. I was pleasantly surprised to find that they had a Starbucks here, which was something that I had not anticipated. I bought a decaf latte which for some reason sounded very good right now.

I ventured into the kids section of the park by accident. The first thing that I came across was a bunch of little kids riding baby triceratops. I felt a spike of jealously. I wish that I was small enough to ride one of those baby dinosaurs. They look so adorable!

I grabbed a brochure as soon as I found a place that distributed brochures. I looked at the list of attractions and for the life of me I could not decide which one of them that I wanted to visit first. They all looked super exciting!

The first thing that I went to was the Mesosauraus attraction. It was this big sea monster looking thing that jumped out of the water to grab a shark that was hanging on a line. It was so awesome because I was right in the splash zone and I got soaking wet. Then it was cool how we were able to view her underwater as well.

Next attraction I went to was something called a gryosphere. Basically it was these gigantic see through ball things that you drove around an open field to look at the dinosaurs.

The first thing that I noticed when I stood in line was these two boys that were a little bit ahead of me. One of them was clearly a teenager and the other one was a lot younger then him. I'm assuming that was his younger brother.

The teenage boy kept staring at me in a way that was blatantly obvious. I had to admit that he was kind of handsome. Not as handsome as my husband, but handsome enough.

"What do you think is going to happen by staring at her?" his younger brother asked.

I giggled.

"Thanks a lot" he said to his little brother.

For some reason that I don't even completely understand I walked up to both of them. The look on the older boy's face was priceless.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee, what are your names?" I asked him.

When he was to slow to respond his brother answered for him. "I'm Gray and this is my older brother Zach. You know you are very pretty"

"Well thank you young man" I responded.

"Yeah, you are" Zach said. "Hey, Ren, uh, what's your name again?" he asked me.

"It's Renesmee, but just call me Nessie. Believe me you are not the first nor will you be the last to not know how to pronounce my name. Sometimes I really hate my name"

"Okay, Nessie. Hey, would you like to ride with us? Or are you here with someone else?" Zach asked me.

"Um, no. I'm by myself. What about you guys?" I asked them.

"Well technically we are supposed to be with our aunt Claire, she's the park's manager, but she was too busy today so she assigned us to a babysitter" Zach explained.

"But we escaped" Gray added. I could not help but laugh at that for some reason.

"So would you like to ride with us?" Zach offered.

"Sounds nice and all" I answered but hesitated. "But don't only two people fit?"

"Oh don't worry about that. I'm sure we would all fit. My brother is pretty small so I'm sure that we could all fit"

"Well okay then" I answered.

 **Please Review**


End file.
